


Hair Color AU

by MarkipureFan



Category: Markipure, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hair color au, Romance, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkipureFan/pseuds/MarkipureFan
Summary: A Markipure fan fiction for the hair color AU that a stripe of hair changes color based off of emotion.





	Hair Color AU

**Author's Note:**

> Color key:  
> Blue-violet-serious, confident, concentrating  
> Magenta- embarrassed  
> Lime green-shocked, surprised  
> Light pink-flirty, amuses,playful  
> Golden Yellow- hope

    Chica's steady pull on the leash kept Mark moving forward, the park's grass framing the grey sidewalk that they traveled on. Mark was beyond tired, but he couldn't NOT take Chica out. He enjoying the time with nature, especially in the evening.  
     It was hot earlier that day, but with the sun low on the horizon, the only real heat left is the warmth radiating off the cement. Mark pulls his phone out, ignoring yet another message from Ethan in favor of looking through twitter and then facebook. The strand of hair that everyone had which reflected their mood revealed by the blue-violet color that Mark was concentrating, hard. Distracted.  
     So of course he didn't notice the girl that also wasn't paying attention till Chicago lunged forward and Mark's body collided with Pure's. He quickly, wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling, his cheeks flaming red and hair streak turning magenta.  
     The girl's streak went from lime green to light pink as she met the eyes of the man in front of her.  
     "Wow, don't even know me name and already trying to cop a feel? Someone is eager." She winks, "I'm Pure by the way."  
      He flusters more, quickly letting go of her as Chica trots to his side, "I'm Mark. And, uh, this is Chica." He gestures to his pup, who was sniffing Pure's legs. "sorry for running into you, I should've been paying attention." His hair turns to a Golden yellow, "Maybe I can make it up to you with a coffee?"  
    "Well I don't like coffee but...Sure."


End file.
